


Momma crazy!

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura is preparing for a visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This snapshot introduces another character, the last of the Rizzoli-Isles children. I think I'll stick to four, as those are quite enough children! ;)

Dr. Maura Isles was in a frenzy never before seen by her four children. For the past two days she had cleaned the entire house, top to bottom, left to right, back to front, and was still dusting away in the kitchen, even though it was rather pointless seeing as she would soon be in there fretting over an 11 course meal for a guest the children still didn’t know the name of.

 

Mike and Danny were standing barefooted on the couch, hands secure on its back and looking confusedly at their mother over the kitchen counter as she flitted back and forth. Two-year-old Sarah was more interested in the colourful and tasty cereal in her bowl than in her frantic blonde mother, but she could not help sputtering around a mouthful of milk and sneezing in indignation when the woman all but dusted around and over her.

 

Kenzie, who had recently been officially adopted into the family, knew that such behaviour was not normal, even for the sometimes odd and quirky woman. The fifteen year old girl had just stepped into the living room looking for one of her school books, barely avoiding being barreled over by the anxious blonde as she made a beeline for the (in her opinion) already wilting begonias. She took one look at the bewildered boys on the couch and the pouting girl at the kitchen counter, before sticking her head back into the hallway and bellowing: “Hey, Ma! Get out here and calm down your woman! She cleans any more and I’ll be able to see my reflection on the walls!”

 

Maura stopped abruptly and fixed her eldest daughter with an inscrutable look over the flower vase.

 

The dark haired girl took a hesitant step back. “What?”

 

“Did I hear you correctly? Did you just call Jane into the living area by using the familiar, if not affectionate, term ‘Ma’ that the Rizzoli family likes to use in reference to their maternal figures?”

 

Kenzie blinked confusedly; just because she was now used to her adoptive mother’s long winded paragraphs with unnecessarily complicated structure and syntax, it didn’t mean she was always prepared for them. And it seemed as if they had only gotten even more grammatically challenging because the medical examiner was fretting over just about everything in her near vicinity.

 

“I… I guess?” Was her questioning reply. Then she realized it had indeed been the first time she’d addressed Jane in that manner ever since she’d met the woman over a year and half ago.

 

Maura beamed widely from behind her begonias and rushed to envelop the girl in a hug, just as Jane came strolling into the living room with a rather confused look, underlined by a glimmer of hope and happiness.

 

“Did you just…” The detective asked, trailing off as her gaze locked with the teen’s, who gave her a hesitant smile and awkwardly patted the blonde doctor on the back. She was still not entirely comfortable with the overly affectionate nature of this family.

 

“It just came out.” The girl justified, grumbling loud enough to be heard. “Doesn’t mean I like you or anything… I still maintain that you’re a pain in the ass that didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.”

 

Jane grinned, showing her dimples. “If it wasn’t for my meddling you wouldn’t be here, would you? Besides it was Maura’s idea… She liked your I-take-bullshit-from-no-one attitude.”

 

“Oh, hush you two. Why do you insist on being so antagonistic towards each other?” Maura complained good-naturedly, pulling back from her slightly flustered daughter. “You are actually very alike. And Jane, language!” She admonished, straightening out the girl’s button-up shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles she had caused.

 

Kenzie let her do as she pleased; it was nice to have someone actually care enough about her to straighten out non-existent wrinkles and ask about her day and classes and then listen to her complain incessantly about stupid cheerleaders and snooty teachers that didn’t know a thing about what they were supposed to be teaching.

 

And the moment was broken when little Sarah sneezed violently, sending milk and cereal all over the kitchen counter, because her nose still had not recovered from her mother’s frantic dusting.

 

Maura almost went vasovagal at all the milk and partially chewed cereal all over her recently polished counter. She rushed back into the kitchen, fussing over her pouting daughter and grabbing a dishrag, running it under the tap and starting to clean the surface, all before the four brunettes could even blink.

 

“Ma.” Mike waved a hand to get his mother’s attention. “Momma crazy!”

 

Danny nodded agreeably next to his brother, watching as his little sister tried to shoo her mother away by waving her spoon threateningly in the air, which only served to increase Maura’s levels of stress, as random droplets of milk landed everywhere.

 

Kenzie snorted in amusement. “Do something! She’ll have a heart attack at this rate.”

 

Jane muttered something under her breath. “Not a heart attack. An ulcer. Caused by a critical mother, _not_ by a freaking bacteria.”

 

The teen glanced at the woman with a raised eyebrow, before moving towards the kitchen to retrieve her little sister lest she cause even more increased levels of blood pressure in their blonde mother.

 

The boys giggled as Sarah kept waving her spoon in the M.E.’s general direction, fussing in her sister’s arms. “No. No! My ceweal! Kennie, down!”

 

“Alright, alright!” The older girl conceded in amusement. “I’ll get you your cereals but we’ll go outside so you can eat them in peace without momma waving the feather duster in your nose again.”

 

Maura huffed in indignation at her daughter, but it seemed to have calmed the younger girl down, because she was smiling happily again, hand twisted in her sister’s ponytail and spoon no longer flailing in the air.

 

Kenzie grinned at the blonde woman, grabbing the cereal bowl and ushering the 5 year old twins outside to the backyard where she was sure they would not play witness to their mother’s incessant cleaning.

 

Jane watched her children leave, smiling softly, and then turned to her lover, who had finally managed to clean away all the stray milk and mangled cereal. “Maura, come on. It’s just your mother, not royalty. And we’ve had this discussion before.”

 

“Yes, Jane. But that was almost a decade ago; there were no children involved, adopted or biological, and we were not in an established relationship, much less in a same-sex marriage legally recognized by the state of Massachusetts. I’m concerned…”

 

The detective blinked in bewilderment at her wife’s rant. She stilled the woman’s hands against the counter, where they were still wiping at invisible specks of dirt, and spun her around into her arms, pressing them lightly back against the more than clean surface.

 

“Maura. Your mother was at our wedding; she was here when Mike and Danny were born and later when Sarah was born. She has met all her grandchildren except Kenzie-”

 

“But the boys don’t remember her. They were too young and-”

 

“Maura.” Jane interrupted with a squeeze to the woman’s hands in her own and a pointed look. “I’m sure everything will be fine, okay? Remember, it’s your mother, not royalty…” The brunette offered with a grin that then turned playful. “Although she could be mistaken for a member of a royal family with that fancy English she speaks and the stuff she wears that certainly costs more than I could ever afford on a year’s salary.”

 

“ ‘Fancy English’? Really, Jane? And my mother’s attires do not cost more than your yearly income…” Maura gave a pointed look, trying to extricate herself from the detective’s arms.

 

Jane was having none of that though. She tightened her hold and pulled the woman even closer. She smiled adoringly at the other woman and leaned down, stopping her movements with a well placed and soothing kiss.

 

The medical examiner smiled into the contact and relaxed her stance, dropping the dirty dishrag and wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders.

 

“Now that you’re all relaxed and thinking with all your numerous brain cells again… And not running around like a chicken with its head cut off…” The brunette smirked cheekily at her wife, pulling back. “Let us focus on more important matters… Not that your mother visiting isn’t important, but I’m currently more inclined to talk about the fact that our dear Eleanor called me ‘Ma’.”

 

Maura chuckled, leaning back against the kitchen counter but keeping her arms clasped behind the other woman’s neck. “She would hit you with your favourite baseball bat if she heard you addressing her by her first given name.”

 

“True. It’s a good thing then, that she did not hear me…”

 

“Oh I heard you alright.” Came the less than amused voice of their adopted daughter from the living room. “I will hit you with your favourite bat when you least expect it. Mark my words.” The girl threatened with a glare. “I’ve told you a million times not to call me that! Fuckin’ hate that name!” She mumbled to herself as she rinsed Sarah’s spoon and bowl under the tap before putting them in the dishwasher.

 

“Language! Why must you both insist on using such ill-advised vocabulary?” The M.E. admonished with a sigh and a shake of the head.

 

“And we’re veering off topic again…” Jane commented airily. “Can you please go away, so I can go back to squealing happily over the fact that you called me ‘Ma’?” She batted her eyelashes and made shooing motions with her hand, hoping the teenage girl would comply.

 

Kenzie couldn’t help but snort at the woman in amusement. She smirked and as she walked past the still embracing women, gave a playful kick to the detective’s behind before hurrying away in laughter.

 

“Blasphemy!” Jane yelled after her in a mock scandalized tone. “Assault on a police officer! I will have you arrested!”

 

The girl poked her head back in around the corner, stuck out her tongue at the fist waving woman and disappeared once more.

 

Maura laughed at their antics, kissed Jane on the cheek and pulled out of her embrace.

 

“Hey, where’re you going? I didn’t say you could leave.” The taller woman complained, grabbing the blonde’s wrist and spinning her right back into her arms.

 

“Jane!” The medical examiner laughed and tried twisting out of her wife’s hold. “I need to call your mother. She should be back by now.”

 

“I don’t care about my mother. I want you kissing me…”

 

The blonde was still laughing when the brunette’s lips descended on hers and she was pulled unceremoniously to the couch.


End file.
